<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Layers by impatientseamstress</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26592361">Layers</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/impatientseamstress/pseuds/impatientseamstress'>impatientseamstress</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Megamind (2010)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst with a Happy Ending, Bernard - Freeform, Carnal catharsis, F/M, Metro City is not a nice place, Mildly Dubious Consent, Neither of them are being honest with one another, What even is hardlight projection?, disguise watch sex, is the name of my punk rock coverband</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 02:35:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,853</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26592361</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/impatientseamstress/pseuds/impatientseamstress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sleeping with the guy who kidnapped you on a regular basis after he finally defeats your supposed love interest and proclaims himself ruler of the city is an incredibly spectacularly bad idea.</p><p>But Roxanne Ritchi isn't stopping.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Megamind/Roxanne Ritchi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>178</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Roxanne</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So this started out quite dark and messy then got unexpectedly light at the end so good job me I guess</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sleeping with the guy who used to kidnap you on a regular basis is a pretty special fucked up level of ethical and moral quandaries, Roxanne Ritchi realises.</p><p>Sleeping with the guy who used to kidnap you on a regular basis while he's pretending to be human is a whole other layer of fucked up.</p><p>Sleeping with the guy who used to kidnap you on a regular basis while he's pretending to be human but you know who he is underneath but he doesn't know that you know is an entire tiramisu of fucked up layers.</p><p>But Roxanne Ritchi isn't stopping.</p><p>She isn't sure which of them she's trying to punish. Herself for not giving in and screaming and keeping the game alive? Megamind for finally managing what he's been threatening for years? Or even as a final fuck you to Metro Man. She's been reporting on him for almost a decade. She can think of six ways he could have gotten out of that trap almost immediately and he'd just fucking given up.</p><p>Maybe she just needs a distraction from what a mess Metro City has become without its golden boy.</p><p>She still finds Megamind wearing another persons face at the museum, shortly before it explodes.</p><p>"I'm grieving a lot of things I've just lost." she tells him straight up, after pulling them up by a convenient non-exploding wall by the Metro Man museum and kissing him harshly, "So this isn't about you."  Smoke and sirens are pouring through the air. He's staring at her with a look of absolute shock that is pure Megamind. Eyebrows climbing higher, head tilted at just that angle. She knew it was him the moment he started laughing in the foyer. She pushes his chest with her palms and his head bangs back against the wall a little, "Okay?"</p><p>"I-okay?" he says helplessly.</p><p>"Good" and she drags him into another biting kiss, "Then come home with me."</p><p>He does.</p><p>She keeps waiting for him to drop the disguise and proclaim his victory. Probably right before she comes, she decides as she pins him to the couch and climbs into his lap. When she sucks his fingers into her mouth, the sensation is of nails and skin, but the taste is pure leather. She wonders how he's hiding his real shape. There's no way these clothes should even fit him, let alone the hair she can run her fingers through or the human curve of the ear she bites.</p><p>When she leads him up to her bedroom, he doesn't let her undress him. Its with a  certain kind of shock that she realises he might not actually want her to figure it out. </p><p>Too bad for him she already has.</p><p>He begs, actually begs, to be allowed to make her feel good. </p><p>There's a vindictive part of her that delights in the look on his face when she tells him to make her scream. </p><p>He presses her against the wall, hooks her legs over his shoulders and buries his face between her thighs. Drinking her down like a man dying of thirst who has found an oasis in the desert.  </p><p>Hard-light projection, she decides as she fists her hands in his "hair" and bites her lip to keep from gasping his name. </p><p>She wonders how long he'll keep this up. But the disguise never slips even when he's laid her boneless and satiated on her bed and leaves her with a number in case of emergencies.</p><p>She <strike>asks</strike> orders him to come over after three days. Just to see what he'll do. </p><p>The second time he does get undressed. He must have figured something out with the layers because there are actual clothes on her bedroom floor when she leaves him ridden hard and sleeping in her bed.</p><p>She calls him again.</p><p>And again.</p><p>And again.</p><p>He never keeps her waiting more than an hour</p><p>She bites marks into his throat, leaves scratches on his neck and shoulders and once even manages to leave a bruise on his eyebrow while he's buried inside her, scattering feather light kisses across her breasts.</p><p>But she never sees any evidence of it in the broadcasts he where he appears as himself or when he's cavorting down the streets of Metro City. She on the other hand, has to get creative with her work wardrobe as she reports on buildings that are collapsing and corruption scandals that are finally coming to light. None of these are new problems. The city isn't even dealing with weekly battles anymore and its falling apart faster than ever before. </p><p>Secondary projection, she decides and wonders if he's hiding as much as the city has been. She comes back to bed with a jar of honey and his eyes widen, they make a thorough mess of one another.</p><hr/><p>They don't go out to dinner at French restaurants or have picnics in the park. Its not that kind of relationship. The first time he tries to suggest it she blows him in the middle of the kitchen where they've been making coffee and discussing the ethics of having just one superhero responsible for an entire city.</p><p>He asks again when she's on her way out to work to report on more instances they've been talking to one another through the bathroom door about, of police brutality and failing bureaucracy. She turns around, pulls her dress over her head and climbs back into bed.</p><p>He stops asking after she bends herself over her dining table and invites him to fuck her when he interrupts their conversation about repairing ancient infrastructure.</p><p>There is no Titan. The city is doing a good enough job of destroying itself all on its own. </p><hr/><p>Its Metro Man who sends it all to shit because of course it is.</p><p>Megamind tracks her down as himself for once. She stares at the blue face pressed into the gap of her door and thinks <em>of course he'd come in person for this</em>.</p><p>His eyes flicker briefly to the love-bite "Bernard" left on her collar two days ago but he doesn't say anything. Instead she gets her keys and they drive to the fortress.</p><p>Metro Man is alive.</p><p>Metro Man is alive and wont meet her eyes but laughs when he sees the love-bite on her collar and tells her its about time she started getting some. </p><p>Metro Man is alive and he's a fucking coward and given what she's seen of the city over the last few months she can barely even blame him.  </p><p>"Jeez Louise" Metro Music Man says when he flashes his x-ray vision over both of them mid-song "What happened to you little buddy?"</p><p>Then he reaches out and pokes the fucking <em>watch</em>, sending a flicker of projections (including Bernard) over his form like a stop motion creature feature as Megamind slams his hand over his wristband. It sparks and settles on what must be Off because there are suddenly fine scars on his skin and slight wrinkles at the corner of his eyes. He looks about five years older suddenly, features leaner, sharper if that's even possible.</p><p>There's a pattern of royal purple bruises that she sucked into his skin trailing down his throat to disappear under his suit.<br/>Megamind glares furiously at Music Man who looks absolutely astounded. Then green eyes flicker and he glances almost frightened at Roxanne. She raises an eyebrow, "I always wondered what colour you actually bruised." she says flatly.</p><p>Then she turns and leaves without another word.<br/><br/></p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Megamind</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Sleeping with the woman you used to kidnap is a terrible idea...but Megamind cant stop himself going back.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sleeping with the woman you used to kidnap is a terrible idea</p><p>Sleeping with the woman you used to kidnap while she thinks you're someone else is an awful idea</p><p>Sleeping with the woman you used to kidnap while she thinks your someone else but has apparently decided the body you're letting her see is her preferred form of carnal catharsis is the worst idea in the history of bad ideas</p><p>But Megamind cant stop himself going back.</p><p>He tells himself that she's the one who told him it wasn't about him. She's mourning Metro Man and wants something to drive her out of her head for a while. He was just the first and most convenient option. </p><p>If it wasn't him, she might go out and find some other random person. Someone who won't listen to her body and respect what she's asking. Someone who hasn't invested years into dreaming about what it would be like to kiss her, to touch her, to make her scream.</p><p>He doesn't want her to know its him. He knows its wrong. He'll tell her. He will. Once he's given her what she's asking. </p><p>Except. Evil gods when she lets him lick into her for an hour and its better than anything he's ever imagined. He memorises noises she makes when she comes and the feel of her skin.</p><p>He goes home and doesn't sleep for two days rebuilding the disguise watch to account for physical clothing and a human form underneath. An impossible dream. But just in case. The fact that he's not quite human shaped to match underneath gives him pause, but he doesn't call himself a genius for nothing. </p><p>She messages him on the third day "Come round. I need you."</p><p>And he goes.</p><p>Again.</p><p>And again.</p><p>And again.</p><p>He's not going to think about the morality of what he's doing. He's not. He tries to stay away once, he makes it almost a full hour before the idea of her heading to a bar and finding some other man with broad shoulders and real hair to run her fingers through has him speeding back to her.</p><p>Evil gods help him he <em>will not</em> share her.</p><p>He needs to tell her who she's really sleeping with. </p><p>She deserves to know.</p><p>He doesn't tell her after the museum. He can't tell her during sex. He can't tell her in her apartment while the're debating the ethics of repairing collateral damage caused by super battles.</p><p>He thinks if he can get her away somewhere. Not a kidnapping, but a walk in the park, a bike ride, dinner somewhere in public. So when she slaps him and leaves, or maces him and leaves, or steals his gun and leaves him a smaller squarer blue and throws him in the garbage like he deserves and leaves (he's put a lot of thought into the various ways she'll be justified in dealing with him) at least she wont be alone and he hopefully wont have tainted her home any worse than he has already.</p><p>He tries to make the offer a few times, but gives up finally when she strips them both and orders him to fuck her right there over the dining table and he cant help but want to hold on to her a little longer.</p><p>She leaves bites and scratches all over his skin. But she always focuses on his neck, his head. Metro Man's suit covered as much of him as his own does. It makes sense that she'd aim for the places she's most used to.</p><hr/><p>He's not even looking for Metro Moron when he finds him. Why would he? The great lunkhead is dead and has left him with an entire city to run whose previous <em>modus operandi</em> seemed to be "Well Metro Man will fix it."</p><p>Can Metro Mahn fix public transport? Can he repair buildings that aren't up to code? Can he teach a police force there are other options than dragging someone to jail with maximum brutality? Can he appoint judges and officials who aren't entirely corrupt so the city can actually run? Can he? <em>Can he?</em></p><p>Fucking hell its no wonder the idiot gave up and let himself be vaporised.</p><p>But one of the security drones spots a familiar shape in a terrible hat buying cheese snacks from a corner store and, well.</p><p>He can give Roxanne her hero back.</p><p>She deserves that much at least.</p><p>He goes to see her without wearing Bernard. He's wearing his standard projection of himself from a few years ago, fewer wrinkles and less scars. It hides the line of violet bruising she left on his throat two days ago.</p><p>He can see the mark he left on her collar. he remembers the sounds she was making when he gave it to her. </p><p>She doesn't throw him out, just drives them to the fortress.</p><p>She doesn't even look happy to see the great idiot when he opens the door and implies something ridiculous about them never being together.</p><p>And then of course the meathead breaks the watch. For a moment there's silence. He glares at his former nemesis. What kind of super-villain would fight someone called Music Mahn? He wouldn't take this moron on again if he begged.</p><p>He looks at Roxanne.</p><p>She's staring at his throat, then she raises an eyebrow in a look that he knows, <em>he just knows</em>, she got from him. And makes it clear she's known exactly who she was biting the entire time.</p><p>And then she leaves.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Metrocity doesn't deserve us</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>What does a city care?</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He goes back to the lair alone and slumps in his chair. Minion looks at him worriedly.</p><p>"Fuck this city" Roxanne announces as she walks in with a backpack over one shoulder. A trio of brain-bots are carrying a series of suitcases after her. Minion gasps and snatches up a laser, letting it droop to the floor when Megamind waves his hand tiredly.</p><p>"You're leaving." he says flatly.</p><p>"Yep." she bounces on her toes a little, "I haven't had a holiday in seven years. I want to see the Aurora Borealis." She hands her backpack to another brain-bot and folds her arms, "Want to come?"</p><p>What</p><p>He stares at her "Why do you want to leave?"</p><p>She lifts a hand and counts out the reasons on her fingers, "You kidnapped me for seven years and not one fucking person in this place ever tried to stop you or help me except Metro Man, who we have just established is an idiot but given the state of the city I can't blame him for skipping out. All my old friends fucked off already because they were too scared so screw them. And there's only so many corruption scandals I can report on before I might as well record myself saying it and just dub in different dates. It's boring." She's fingering the bruise on her collar, waiting for an answer. "Once you stopped kidnapping me I was mostly sticking around because I was finally getting laid." she offers as if he needs any more incentive.</p><p>"You want me to come with you?" he asks cautiously. Minion is staring between them wildly. Roxanne shrugs "Why not? I'm bored, you're miserable, the cities already a fucking mess, why stick around?"</p><p>"But," there's something unfurling in his chest about how desperately easy it would be to do now. He's won. Metro Man isn't even dead and he's still won, even though the city is more work than being a super-villain ever was. "Metrocity is home?"</p><p>"Metrocity is a selfish bitch and I don't care anymore." She states firmly, "This place owes me. You owe me. Metro Man definitely owes me. I'm selling my apartment, seeing the world, then spending the next seven years blitzed on drinks with little umbrellas on a tropical island."</p><p>She's serious.</p><p>"Also" she hesitates, "I feel like I should apologise for sleeping with you while you didn't know I knew it was you."</p><p>There's a clunk as Minion drops the laser then scrambles to pick it back up. Megamind laughs a little hysterically, "Call it even for not telling you who I really was."</p><p>Minion drops the laser again</p><p>"Is that a yes?" she asks</p><p>He laughs harder, "Sure, why not?" then he's gesturing wildly in the direction of the city and flailing madly "Why the fuck not? Fuck this place!" </p><p>"I'm going to go pack!" Minion shoots out of the room, trailing brain-bots.</p><p>"Good." Roxanne steps closer and gives him a disbelieving grin he's never seen on her before "Where do you want to go next?"</p><p>Is this actually happening?</p><p>"I have an island off the coast of Santa Maria?" he offers excitedly.</p><p>"You- wait what? How?"</p><p>"Won it in a poker game"</p><p>"The fuck?"</p><p>"Counting cards" he taps the side of his blue cranium, "Not just a pretty colour"</p><p>She stalks over and presses a hand into his chest, he looks up at her startled but she leans over and takes the tip of his ear in her teeth, dragging her tongue over the point. Its always gotten a good reaction out of him before. But now she can feel the silky sensation of his skin, the sharp edge of his ear, can feel the long fingers of his hands, finally the right shape, clutching her hips as she nips him lightly. </p><p>She pulls back, he's blushing lavender, green eyes brilliant against the blue of his skin and with the line of purple bruises at his throat jumping as his breath catches. "Oh but sweetheart," she smiles triumphantly, "You wear them so well."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Like I said, slightly lighter than expected.</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I swear the rest of this fandom is giving Megamind nice things that he wants like dates and social acceptance and all I do is get him laid by a Roxanne who is a little too keen on the villainy aspect.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>